A Wish For Family
by Perfectly Porcelain 13
Summary: What if Trunks had nothing to go home to and all he had was his young parents love for him and each other B/V From when Trunks first land in the past and years after cell. Make a wish for love (lemon) This is the edited one read from beginning i added a lot. (( I have a poll out ... Who should kill Cell?...))
1. Future Boy

A Wish For Family

Authors Notes

READ IT HELPS WITH THE STORY

This chapter is from the Dragon ball manga with changes to fit my story *** parts you need to remember ***

" talking "

' thinking '

YELLING

- new scene change

starts after Manga Ch 332 (on tenmanga .com )

* * *

CHAPTER - 1 Future Boy

After defeating Frieza the boy turned to the onlookers with a smile, "I'm going to greet Goku, want to come with me?"

"What?" Everyone was shocked to hear the boy talk to them and he had invited them to go see Goku.

Vegeta was mad, 'A super saiyan; impossible besides the three of us. There are no other saiyans.'

After flying for about 20 minutes the boy landed in a rocky desert like area. The rest of the Z warriors landed near by and watched

as he pulled out some capsuls. He opened one of them with a puff of smoke, revealing a small fridge.

"Goku won't be here for another three hours." The boy opened the fridge and took a drink out "There are a lot of drinks, feel free to

help yourself."

"I'll take one." Bulma went for one so did gohan.

"I want some too!" Krillin followed.

Bulma looked at the boy "Have we met?"

"No."

"How do you know my dad?" Gohan asked.

"I've only heard of him...I've never seen him...Sorry, that is all I can tell you."

"Why?" Vegeta stepped in, "Who the hell are you anyway, and where did you get such power?"

"Sorry... I can't tell you!"

"Stop pretending! The only Saiyans left are kakarot, his halfling brat and myself. Beside the three of us, there can't be any other

saiyans alive."

Gohan loooked at Vegeta, "But he did become a super saiyan to defeat Frieza".

Bulma decided to save the poor boy from Vegeta, "So you can't even reveal your name or age?"

"My name, no, but I'm 15."

*** He is 15 not 17 ***

"OH! Your just a kid" Yamcha sneered.

"Yes, Yamcha, that kid defeated Frieza, so show some respect!" Bulma spat at her boyfriend.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

"Don't they look alike?" Bulma said to Krillin.

"Who?"

"Vegeta and that new kid... They seem like they are the same."

"I don't know, their personalities seem completely different."

* * *

AN HOUR LATER

"Goku should be here soon." the boy stood.

"I feel his ki" Tien said.

"OVER THERE" the space ship landed not far from where they were waiting for him.

The space ship's door opened and out stepped Goku, "What are you guys doing here?"

"DAD!" Gohan was so happy.

"..and how did you know I would come back today?"

Bulma waved her hands over to the new boy, "This was the person who told us."

"Dad... You know him right?"

"No… who's he..." Goku looked confused, "um…no..."

"You really don't know him?" Now Bulma was confused, "but he knew when and where you would arrive..."

"Really that's weird...but, freeza discovered my ship and know that I was heading for earth… oh yeah. Who defeated freeza and his

gang? I felt a very lager ki was it you Piccolo or Vegeta?" Goku looked at them.

Piccolo now looked at the boy, "He was the one who instantly destroyed them... and he's a super saiyan like you."

Goku was excited "Super saiyan?... you're really strong for your age! I didn't know there were any other saiyans!"

"It's impossible! Besides you and me there can be no other saiyans" Vegeta pointed out.

"Oh... who cares? He is a super saiyan." Goku crossed his arms over his chest.

Bulma laughed "You've always been careless!"

The boy stepped in, "Goku I have a few things to tell you..."

* * *

"My name is Trunks I came here in a time machine, 17 years in the future; Vegeta is right but I do have saiyan blood... because I'm

his son."

"VEGETA'S SON! You're really his son?" Goku was shocked and Trunks nodded his head.

"He'll be your father" Goku looked back at Vegeta.

"I'll be born in another two and a half years… but I came back to save everyone" Goku looked at Trunks.

"Three years from now, on May 12 at noon, on an island southwest from the southern capital, a pair will appear… they're incredibly

strong beyond anything you have know."

"Are they evil aliens?"

"No, they're from earth… androids invented by Dr. Gero. They killed everyone; All the Z warriors, all the humans, even my mother. I'm

all that is left in my time. My mother made the time machine to send me back, stop it from happening in your time and find a way to

save what is left of my world but we where too late. At the time I, was still unable to fight, so my mom helped me in to the time

machine and she was supposed to climb in after me, but instead she used her remote and sent me here. As the time machine powered up I

had to watch my mother be killed by 17 and 18." Trunks had one tear run down his face, "So I can't go back but I will give my life to

save this one."

Goku felt sad "Did all the Z warriors die, even me?"

"No, you die before, and in a little while you will contract a terrible disease... then you die."

"Eh, I don't even get to fight! That's not fair! I want to give them a good fight!"

"You still want to fight?" "But you might die."

"I rather go down fighting."

Trunks handed a jar over to Goku, "This is one undoubtedly 100% saiyan warrior. Mom and Gohan were right, you are worthy of great

respect. When the disease sets in take this, your cure as of now your disease is incurable but twenty years from now a special

medicine will have been developed to combat it and it'll save you from dying."

"Really?" "That's just great, thanks." Goku looked at the jar "You should have told me earlier".

"This will change time, I believe that you know what to do mom thought you would... and that was why she worked so hard to complete

the time machine."

Goku looked at Trunks, "Your mom knows me?"

"Yes very well."

Goku looked shocked, "She can make incredible machines, it can't be... that your mother is…"

Trunks cut him off by pointing over to the crowd, "She's right over there."

Goku jumped in surprise, "GAHH! IT CAN'T BE BULMA!? And I thought for sure she was going to marry Yamcha but Vegeta…"

Trunks explained, "Yamcha cheated on my mom with some slut and mom dumped him… and then she saw that dad was lonely so... but they

didn't get married."

"I don't get it… but, it really is possible..."

"Dad died when I was really young. This is the first time I've seen him..please keep this a secret if you tell them I might not be

born."

"So now what?" Goku questioned.

"I see you in three years." Trunks waved.

Goku stopped him "You should train with us, we can help you train or you too much like your father and have to train by yourself"

"Well, I can do a little training with you guys, but you can't call me Trunks, or tell my parents about me they can't know".

Goku smiled, "Ok I won't, how about Jr. Is that ok with you?"

* * *

NOTES

I love comments so please leave them :)

This chapter has been edited on 4/16/2013


	2. Vegeta Knows

Authors Notes

-Bulma thinks Vegeta is hot and she just wants him to be happy at this point.

-Bulma after her curly fro hair do **she grows it out long** because of a comment Vegeta makes.

* * *

Chapter 2 -Vegeta Knows-

Trunks and Goku fly back to the group of friends to tell them what they need to know, "Hey guys, we have some work to do."

Bulma stepped forward, "What do you mean Goku?"

Trunks started by telling them about the androids, how they all died, and how awful the world becomes. He left out who he was how his mom died, and that he can't go back. "I still can't tell you who I am but you can call me Jr."

"So your part earthling, am I right?" Vegeta finally asked. "So I was right, who are your parents boy" Trunks became very quiet and looked down trying not to let Vegeta see his face. 'I know the boy is my son but who is his mother, she is an earthling but who' "tell me boy" Trunks stepped back ready to make a run for it but Vegeta was faster. Landing a strong punch to the stomach Trunks doubled over and spat up blood.

"Vegeta what was that for" Bulma ran to the boy and sew that his left side was coverd in blood and was now driping on to the ground.

"Oh god Vegeta, you made him bleed"

"No all he did was reopen my wound from the android… I'll live." Trunks went to stand up and leave but fell back to his knees with more blood running down his side.

Vegeta walked over to him and got down to his level, "I know who fathered you but who is the mother."

Trunks eyes where huge looking at his father "If I tell you I won't be born"

"Vegeta, that is enough! The poor boy looks like he is going to pass out. Can someone bring him back to Capsal Corp. so he can be fixed up?" Bulma tried to help Trunks.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and then back at Trunks, 'they have the same eyes and they might have the same hair, if the women did nothing to it'.

Trunks saw the look on his father's face, 'He knows I'm not going to be born, what have I done.'

Vegeta sew the look on his sons face, "Boy you will be born, you are worthy of my blood, and the woman is beautiful and smart. I bet the boy has his mothers brain to." He smirked but no one saw.

He only had one question, "Boy when is your birth day?" Trunks passed out before he could answer.

* * *

One week later Trunks had slipped into a coma. He had to have six surgery and two of them where on his left lung. Vegeta checked onhim every night with no one knowing. But one night when Vegeta was siting by his sons bed Trunks started to wake up.

Trunks looked over at his dad "Dad".

"Yes my son."

"I was right, you did figure it out, I guess I'm not going to be born in this time."

"If you answer two questions you will be." Trunks looked at his father with wonder.

"I guess I can't mess this up anymore then I have already had, my mother is Bulma, and I'll be born two and a half years from now on January 21."

Vegeta nodded deep in thought, "That gives me less than two years to get rid of the weakling, but if I kill him the woman will not come to me willingly."

Trunks just sat here with a smile on his face.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

Bulma was working on a genetic project for the saiyans, because Vegeta had made a comment about there power being from there tails, so she was trying to find a way so they can regrow them. All she needed was some saiyan DNA to make if work for them.

Bulma got her chances when Vegeta dammed near killed himself by blowing up the GR. When he was asleep she took a blood samples.

He slept for a week and within that time she had finished it. To cut down on healing time she gave him his into his iv. She know it was going to be instant, propping him on his side she made a hole in his shorts. Within 30 seconds his skin ripped open and out came a long furry tail.

* * *

Vegeta awoke the next day not noticing that his tail was wrapped around the woman sleeping next to him at the desk.

After just looking at her for a while he noticed the brown fur tail wrapped around her wrist that was near the bed. He started to

move his tail to look the feel which awoke Bulma.

"Good morning sleepy head" she sat up.

"How did you do this?" Vegeta was now petting his tail.

"Yes are you happy with is? Does it feel the same? Do you feel sick at all?"

Vegeta grabbed her and kissed her deeply to shut her up, "Thank you, it's perfect and I feel great." He jumped out of bed with much more grace then she has ever seen him have.

"Are you going to go train?" Bulma was shocked.

"Yes, but do you have more of this stuff to regrow tails".

"Yes I was going to give it to Jr, Goku, and Gohan if they want it. Jr should be here this afternoon to spar with you. Can you ask

him if he wants it?" Bulma handed him a vile.

* * *

THAT AFTERNOON

Trunks took the vile. Now having his own tail swaying behind him as he walked into the house to eat his grandmother's cooking.

"So I see that you took it" Bulma said with a smile.

"Yes it is great to have one, the androids ripped mine off when i was 12."

"Well we have a way to grow them back along with arms and legs" Bulma said with pride.

* * *

Authors' notes:

Please leave comments so I can make the rest better as I go on. And I love fresh ideas too, if I love it a lot I'll add it in to my

story and I'll update it shortly afterwards.


	3. Biding his Time

I do not own dbz or any of the characters but a girl can dream right 3

'thinking' "talking" said in saiyan

* * *

Chapter 3 –Biding his Time

Vegeta put everything into his training trying to make Bulma notice him in the saiyan way. But he knows the woman was vane, so when he was going to go see her about his GR he would always be shirtless. When he caught her staring at his chest and smelt her arousal, he stopped wearing his shirt all together.

Vegeta has been trying to make his claims on his woman for six months now, with only weeks until his son was to be conceived Vegetaneeded to work fast. But she was still with Yamcha, 'I must take this up to the next step.' 'I can't believe I'm going to do this' he had flown out to a field of flowers to hunt down the best flower for her.

After hours of looking he had finely found the perfect flower. The woman had called it a rose but this one was blue like her eyes. After cutting the best one he flows back to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta took the blue rose in between his thumb and forefinger. He pushed energy into it with grate force until the rose glowed blue. Then with his other hand he dumped sand on the rose until it was all covered. Turning his energy red hot and melting the sand but shielding the rose. Once his energy was pulled back revealing a beautiful blue rose encased in a layer of glass so the rose wouldnever change. He took out a little note card from the kitchen and wrote on it. "To a Princess..." Vegeta wrote and tide it to the rose with a gold ribbon.

Vegeta snuck into Bulmas room while she was sleeping. He made sure that Yamcha can't take the credit because of his hand writing was unlike the weaklings.

* * *

Bulma awoke in the morning ready to kill Yamcha for running off to some party without her. But her whole mood changed after she saw the beautiful blue glass rose on her nightstand with a gold ribbon around it 'there's a note' "To a Princess that is not from Yamcha but who a secret admirer" all she could to was smile and blush.

Bulma put on her robe and headed down stairs to see if her parents know. Once in the kitchen she asked, "Mom did you or Dad put thisin my room".

Mrs. Briefs looked at the rose "Wow! Sweety it's gorgeous I've never seen anything like it…. Vegeta, did you buy it for her…. He would be a muck better husband than Yamcha". Vegeta smirked at her comment, then left to go train.

Bulma sew Vegetas face as he left the kitchen she felt butterfly's in her stomach, 'Did he do this? I need to find out more facts first before opening my big mouth.'

Later that day Bulma was going to go see Yamcha and talk about him going out to the club without her, but before she even left the house her mom handed her a gossip magazine. It featured him on the front with some slut with bleach blond hair. "That is it I'm going to kill him!" she stormed out of the house on a mission to kill or seriously hurt her now ex boyfriend.

It only took Bulma 20 minutes to get to Yamcha's baseball practice. She march right up to him grabbed a bat and swung it at him caching him off guard hitting him in the stomach and knocking the air out of him. "YOU WEAK EXCUSE OF A MAN YOU CHEAT ON ME AND YOU POSE FOR THE PAPARAZZI!" She drops the bat and fixes her clothes and smiles at his scared teammates "Go Taitans!" then she left with the team giving her confused looks.

'Now Vegeta to find out about that rose and what he wants from me? I know, I'll do what Mom does, food, but I can't cook that fast….. I know ice-cream '. As she was walking away Yamcha finally was able to speak "AT LEAST SHE PUTS OUT UNLIKE YOU…. I HAD TO HAVE SEX SOMEWHERE."

"YOU DOG! NOW IM GLAD I NEVER MARRIED YOU!" Bulma was now crying she was so mad, 'just leave and go have ice-cream with Vegeta.'

*** In my editing Bulma did have sex with Yamcha, but it was like twice a month :( Bulma said he was bad in bed ***

* * *

BACK AT C.C.

Vegeta just finished his weekly spar with his son. "So Dad can you tell me about what the Saiyan culture was like?"

"For one, we had our own language; we would mainly use it in battle so our enemies did not know the attack plan. Your mother has Raditz's old scouter it has Saiyan language lessons on it. I can get it for you?"

"That would be great Dad. Do you think Goku and Gohan would want to learn to?"

"It is up to them but you, but learn it first so if there is something that happens in the field, I can talk to you without the androids knowing."

"Yes Dad, what else is there to know about Saiyan life, like… woman?" Jr. blushed.

"What do you want to know and I'm not giving you the talk about how babies are born."

"No! No! Not that, it's more of the marrying part. Do Saiyans marry or just go with breeding?"

"Well it's called mating, but we mark each other with a bite to the neck, leaving a scar to show he or she has a mate, it's kind of like earthling rings. Why do you want to know about that, did I not tell your mother in your time?"

"I don't know, every time I asked her, she would just start crying. All I ever got from her was that you were a great warrior, and a prince with true Saiyan pride. She did have a scar on her neck." Jr. pointed to his neck. "When she didn't know I was watching she would touch it like it was her utmost treasure."

Vegeta felt bad for her to go so many years without her mate, she most likely lived for her boy.

* * *

Author's notes Ok I'm not the best writer but I would love for anyone to let me know how I can be better so review... review please.

I have 2 more chapters just waiting to be edited they will be up within the next 5 days or so :)


	4. Mating

Authors notes: I have a poll out. I don't know who should beet cell Please vote :)

My editor is not helping so there might be some mes-ups.

* * *

Chapter 4

Bulma came in the house crying, Vegeta was deep in thought trying to plan a way to have Bulma become his instead of that scar faced weakling. While Bulma sat next to him on the couch.

"Your right Yamcha is a weak excuse of a man... He cheated on me, me the woman that is perfect genius and beautiful." Bulma cried while eating her bucket of ice cream.

Vegeta looked at her as she handed him his own spun "If we were on Planet Vegeta we would compete for the right to mate with you after presenting you with a gift".

"So the rose was from you, that was your gift. You would compete for me" Bulma said with hope in her eyes.

"On Vegeta I would not be able to mate with an alien but it is good we are not on Vegeta" he had a seductive smirk on his lips.

Bulma was shocked but acted fast almost spilling the ice cream, both hands on his face and leaned in to kiss him Vegeta instedly kissed her back "It`s a full moon we can mate tonight".

Bulma blushed. "We need to put the ice cream away first, and you need to tell me about saiyan mating".

Vegeta grabbed the ice cream in one hand and held her to his rock hard chest with the other as he stood from the couch. They moved to the kitchen so fast it was like a flash to her, to put the ice cream away.

After the freezer was closed he turned her and pinned her to the refrigerator. "Vegeta we need to go to a bedroom." Within seconds he had her pinned on her bed.

'She is so perfect she my princess' Vegeta made quick work of her cloths and wrapped his tail around her slender waist.

She tried to take off his work out shorts but to no success "cloths now" she said between moans. He for once did as he was told without a word.

Now with no clothes in the way, he buried his face in her neck smelling the sweet scent of her arousal 'She is mine now that weakling will never put his hands on her again.' Both their hands were all over each other, one of his hands found her right breast and the other was traveling down her side to her core. 'She is already so wet'.

Bulma arched up to his touch setting her skin on fire. 'I want him so bad'. Her hand rolled his muscular back finding the sensitive spot just above his tail making him moan when her nails dragged over it. "If you not carful I'll come before we even begin."

He slid his finger inside her wet core earning a shaky moan. "I will taste all of you before I take you". He trailed hot wet kisses down her neck. Once he was down to her breast with a soft growls of lust he took her nipple in his mouth sucking lightly making her breathing and moans more erratic. After making one nipple perky and sensitive he moved to the other, his hand moved to her back pulling her closer to him.

"I want you!" She begged.

"You're not ready yet and I'm not dune tasting you" Vegeta moved lower until he met her hot wet juices. With his big strong hand he spread her pink swollen lips apart clasped his mouth over her aching core making her moans turn to a scream of pleasure.

"Oh my god! Vegeta!" He started to suck and lick until she lost all brain function.

'She is close' he slid his hot tongue inside, pushing Bulma over the edge, arching her back she released her first orgasm in to Vegeta's greedy mouth. "You're the best thing I have ever tasted". He growled as he crawled backup to her. "Now you're ready to become my mate" he said in her ear.

His tail wrapped around her waist pulling her to him. "Vegeta, wait we need a condom" she started to reach for her night stand "I could get pregnant".

Vegeta stopped her "that is the point woman".

"Really" she smiled and kissed him with all her heart. 'I would love to have a baby with him', Yamcha never wanted kids.'

With both strong arms he lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders. He started to slide his long hard cock into her dripping wet pussy making both of them moan.

'She is so tight' he slowly thrust in to her until Bulma hands ran over the skin above his tail.

Once she noticed was she did. With both hands she applied pressure on the top and bottom with one hand and with the other she softly griped the bace of his tail.

'Oh my god, he is getting bigger' a couple more well placed thrusts Vegeta sank his canines in to Bulma just above the collar bone. The biting made her tip over the edge to her orgasm.

'Her walls are tightening' he tightened his tail and growled will he came in her open womb.

"Did I hurt you woman?" He asked, as he lowered her back to the soft bed.

"No, but you got bigger."

"Yes we Saiyan become bigger it's how we impregnate our females during the full moon". He rubbing her stomach "and by your scent you're in heat".

* * *

Yamcha was passed off at Bulma for dumping him ' she'll come back she always dues and I'm positive I got her pregnancy, so those sick twisted Saiyans can't do it'.

'Those animals were planning to have Vegeta impregnate Bulma. Probably so he could start creating an army of evil Saiyans to finish what Frieza started.

Yamcha picked up the old condom wrapper and looked at the holes he had pocked throw the wrapper and condom.

He had used it on her two weeks ago and at the end he had acted upset when the holes gave way and broke the condom.


	5. The Truth

Authors Notes (I do not own dbz or any of the characters but a girl can dream right)

-Bulma after her curly fro hair do **she grows it out long** because of a comment Vegeta makes.

-I have a poll out. I don't know who should beet cell Please vote :)

-My editor is not helping so there might be some mes-ups.

'thinking'

"talking"

said in Saiyan

* * *

Chapter 5

A week after Vegeta and Bulma became mated Trunks came by for his weekly spar only to catch his parents talking in the kitchen about Saiyan and human differentiates.

"Hi, sorry for interrupting" Jr. said to his parents.

"No it is all right your here for your spar. Oh Jr. I have the scouter for you; the Saiyans language is very fascinating." Bulma handed over the device.

"Come on boy, we have training to do" Vegeta pushed Jr. out of the kitchen. "I'll see you tonight my mate" he said to her as he wrapped his tail around her waist and kissed her goodbye.

* * *

AFTER SEALD IN THE G.R. (All in Saiyan)

"So Dad I guess that you and Mom have tide the tails so do speak." Jr. said in Saiyan after 4 hour of sparing and language lessons.

"Yes! You definitely have your mother's brain, with another four hours it will be like it was your native tongue." Vegeta swung his left leg at Jr. chest.

"Just think of what I would be able to do if I went to school." He blocked his father's kick.

"Your mother didn't school you." The older Saiyan stopped his attack. "I know she is smart enough, so why you are not schooled."

"We didn't have the books or the time, so my education only goes to about 7th grade about where Gohan is at right now." Jr. shrugged it off as if it was no big deal.

"Ones your mother has confirmed that she is pregnant with you, your going back to school even if your mother and grandfather have to do it themselves." Vegeta set himself in a defensive stance.

"After the androids are defected I'm not going to need it so what is the point I'm a fighter not a scholar". Jr. tried to hide what he really meant from his father, but he was too observant.

"Boy what are you not telling me?" he said after landing a strong punch to Jr.'s jaw.

"Nothing Dad let's just go back to training and my Saiyan lessens".

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

Bulma was feeling like she just wanted to die for what she had to do to Vegeta. She loves him for then she even loves Yamcha, but the doctor just told her that she is three months pregnant. That would make Yamcha the father not Vegeta.

She almost set up an appointment to have it aborted but she could never live with herself. Those only left one option that was left and that was finally marry Yamcha. This was going to kill her and it might kill Vegeta as well.

She had been crying all morning, but now with her eyes still red from crying she knocked on the G.R.'s door and waited for Vegeta to turn off the gravity and open the door.

Vegeta sees Bulma' s face and asks "Woman what is the matter? You have been crying."

"Vegeta we can't be together anymore." He just waited for her to finish "I can't tell you why yet but I getting back together with Yamcha."

"Bulma, we have mated you can't go back to him unless he kills me." He snarls.

Bulma was a little mad now how dare him. "I'm not a Saiyan, Vegeta I'm a human and as one I have responsibilities that I have to keep before our mating." Bulma was crying now.

Seeing the tears staining her cheeks, made Vegeta stop him from saying anything. 'Could the weakling be blackmailed her into leaving him. I need to find out more soon this might in danger my unborn son even if he has already been conceived.'

After 20 minutes of Bulma trying to stop crying and Vegeta figure out what the scar faced weakling could be blackmailing his mate with. She broke the silence "Vegeta I've been planning a get together for everyone that is going to fight the androids so I was hoping you would go even if we can't be together."

"Before I answer that, would you hate me if I kill the weakling?" Vegeta asked.

"I would be upset, but you would never want me again anyways." With that said she left the gravity room with her head down hiding the fresh tears running down her cheeks.

'What would make me not want my soul mate?'

* * *

THE NEXT DAY BBQ

Everyone was there even Vegeta. He was off to the side watching everyone while he was eating just as much as Goku.

Yamcha waited for everyone to finish eating and the cleaning bots had taken all the dishes back to the kitchen. "Hey everyone Bulma and I are going to have a baby."

Bulma did not look happy. Chi-Chi came up to her. "You're not ok with this are you?" Bulma did not answer her. "How many weeks are you"?

"Five to six weeks, that is what the doctor who did the ultra-sound said."

Jr. was off to the side felling like he was going to be sick.' Something has gone wrong'.

Vegeta was heading over to Yamcha when Goku stepped in. "Vegeta you can't kill Yamcha".

Goku felt Vegeta's ki spike and start to turn yellow. "That sorry excuse of a man make my woman cry and now he has killed my son in this time line, and you don't want me to kill him."

"Wait, wait." Chi-Chi stepped in then turned to Bulma. "When was the last time you slept with Yamcha.

"About five weeks ago"

"So that means the child is mine." Yamcha boasted. "I won, I overheard Vegeta and Jr. talking about getting Bulma pregnant, so to save Bulma the heart break when they steal the baby away from her I tried instead knowing Bulma always wanted to be a mom."

"Yamcha what have you done." Goku said with sadness in his voice. "Vegeta was going to give her the one thing that loves him more than life itself."

"Mom" Jr. stepped out from the shadows. "I'm sorry Mom I tried, Dad even tried with everything we had. I'm sorry."

Vegeta finally snapped and became a foul on Super Saiyan. "You are the  
one that should pay for this." He was going to kill Yamcha for what he did to his son, and mate.

But Chi-Chi yield. "IT'S NOT YAMCHA'S".

Everyone looked at her waiting for an explanation. "How long are Saiyans pregnant, because I was only pregnant for 30 weeks with Gohan. However after only being married for one month I when to the doctors, and told me I was two months pregnant not one month." Chi-Chi smiled then looked at Bulma. "The tail shows up in the ultra-sound at 6 weeks."

"What can I do now to tell if it's Saiyan?" Bulma said.

"How much do you eat?"

"When no one is watching I can eat more than Goku in one sitting but that only happens at three in the morning." Bulma blushed from being embarrassed, she has always been controlling of what she eat. "Is that normal Chi-Chi?"

"Oh if you're hungry you should eat if I'm right you're going to eat like a Saiyan for the next five months." Chi-Chi said like a loving mother.

"Oh thank god I could eat a cow right now." Bulma left everyone and ran in the house on a mission.

After ten minutes she came back out with mounds of left over BBQ she had saved for the three am feeding spree. She sat there and ate more than Goku could ever eat. "That hit the spot".

Goku leaned over onto a now powered down Vegeta. "So congratulations are in order, and you might need to carry Bulma to bed, she looks like she is falling sleep."

"No I'm fine, just give me a minute."

"I'm sorry everyone for the mess but at least in this time you figured it out. In my time Dad went mad and went in to space only to come back to Mom putting me in my Dad's lap and my Mom crying for hours about how sorry she was." Jr. lowered his head in shame.

"Don't worry boy."

"Thanks Dad, I didn't say anything to you because that is how you became a Super Saiyan." Jr. stood proud of his Dad becoming a Super Saiyan.

* * *

Author notes: I put up a poll please put in your vote or I can't write the chapter.

REVIEW….REVIEW…. REVIEW….REVIEW….


End file.
